Merry Company of Men, Elves, and Dwarves
The Merry Company of Men, Elves, and Dwarves is a mercenary company made up of Alliance veterans. Jointly led by co-Captains Sir Charles de Martin and Boros Ironarm, they are one of the most hired and sought after mercenary companies on Azeroth, and have recently gained great victories for the Alliance in the North, and on Zandalar. The Merry Company is known for its staunch commitment to seeing their jobs through, and to the fiercely loyal brotherhood among its members that seems to transcend national allegiances. The company have recently been hired by Lord Byron Karstein of Rockford to claim the Redridge-Burning Steppes borderlands of Luytenburgh from House Talhoff. =Structure= ---- - 750 men-at-arms - 200 heavy cavalry - 150 light infantry - 100 light cavalry - 75 musketeers - 10 battlemagi - 1 siege gun (5 men) - 4 field guns (17 men) - 8 mortars (25 men) - 50 attendants, drummers, fifers, powder-monkeys, cooks, etc Total: 1382 =Leadership= ---- Captains Sir Charles de Martin: Born Nicholas Poole of Southshore, he is a veteran of all the Alliance’s armed conflicts from the Second War onward. He relocated to Westfall following Southshore’s destruction and raised a family there with a local woman, while also switching allegiance from Lordaeron to Stormwind and serving in its armies. During the Iron War Westfall Rebellion, his family were killed by soldiers of the First Regiment, despite being loyal to the crown, which prompted a disillusioned then-Sergeant Major Nicholas Poole to retire from service and form an internal hatred for Stormwind. He joined old friend Boros Ironarm’s company of mercenaries as his master-of-arms under the pseudonym of Sir Charles de Martin, claiming to be a knight from Lordaeron (although Boros knew of his real identity). He rose through the ranks fairly quickly, eventually becoming the co-captain of the company and the de facto leader in the eyes of the men. His tactical style is seen as courageous, and his “calculated risk” decisions are often the reason behind the company’s victories on the field. Boros Ironarm: Starting his military career as a young Dwarf in the War of the Three Hammers, Boros is by far the most experienced soldier of the entire company. Hailing from the Bronzebeard-affiliated Ironarm clan of Northern Loch Modan, he met Charles de Martin during the Second War and fought with him on many a battlefield thereafter. After his home was destroyed in the Cataclysm, Boros retired from service to the Grand Alliance and tried the quiet civilian life for a few years before forming the venture-capitalist Merry Company of Khaz Modan with other displaced Dwarves. Following impressive service in the war against the Horde in Pandaria, Boros merged his mercenary company with the late William Compton’s Great Company of Men and Elves to form the current iteration. Boros’ strategies tend to be far more cautious and conservative than his human counterpart, a fact owed to his hundreds of years of war experience. Lieutenants Sir Jon Hawkwood: Much like his Captain “Sir” Charles de Martin, the chiefest of Lieutenants Sir Jon Hawkwood’s knightly status is a false title told to raise his personal stock. Born in Eastvale to a family of horse breeders, Jon was a veteran of the War of the Lich King and beyond, retiring at the age of 30 to pursue the vast riches acquirable by mercenary work. He now leads the heavy cavalry wing of the company, with his gaunt and rangy figure sat atop the Merry Company’s finest warhorse. Rollo Hammerhand: A fierce adversary in battle and an infantry combat specialist, Rollo Hammerhand is a Dark Iron Dwarf whose history as a cage fighter is legend among fans of bloodsport in Shadowforge. Given the moniker “Hammerhand” due to his penchant for knocking opponents out clean with one shot, he often leads the company’s infantry component in battle, commanding them from the tight formations of the all Dwarven vanguard. Jeremiah Blythe: Acting as the head of half of the company’s light cavalry division, in particular the hobelars, Jeremiah Blythe is the seventh son of a Stormwind noble. Promised no lands or titles and ushered towards either military or monastic careers, Blythe opted to leave home and join the company in search of adventure and riches. Tariq Mashud: Commanding the other half of the light cavalry, Tariq Mashud is a man of exotic origin whose unit is a reflection thereof. Armed with bow and pistol, his skirmishing turcopoles are a unique force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Malencar the Fire-Wielder: An accomplished battle magus of High Elven birth, Malencar takes command of a small but deadly unit of mainly fire wizards. Born in Silvermoon and growing up in Dalaran, Malencar was expelled from his studies for sadistic violence, a fact which made him seek out work in the mercenary field. Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Mercenaries